Embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to the field of displays. Embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein more specifically relate to integrity monitoring for head up displays (HUDs), including but not limited to, head worn displays (HWDs), fixed HUDs, near eye displays, and helmet mounted displays (HMDs).
HUDs provide information that is viewable in virtual space for the operation of equipment, such as aircraft, ships, boats, naval crafts, medical equipment, robotic equipment, remote vehicles, unmanned vehicle systems (“UVS”), training simulators, entertainment systems, military equipment, land vehicles, etc. The information can include navigation parameters, guidance parameters, equipment parameters, location information, video information, target information, remote views, symbology, etc.
HUDs can be used to overlay display symbology (e.g., one or more symbols) onto scenes viewable out of a window or other port. The symbols are intended to represent or enhance features in the view of the user and are projected by a projector to a combiner. Assurance that information presented on a combiner is correctly presented and correctly overlays the corresponding real world features is desirable. For example, display functions can be monitored and redundant aircraft sensors can be utilized in HUD to ensure that symbols are properly positioned on the combiner.